The Office
by mekline68
Summary: FIXED... Based on a prompt from otpdisaster on tumblr. " Person A looking for an object they lost beneath a desk. Person B doesn't realize that A is under there and begins a board meeting, accidentally kicking Person A in the process. As an act of revenge, A sucks off/eats out Person B until they squirm and nearly screws up leading the meeting."
1. The Office

_**I want to apologize for my first attempt at putting this story up, I'm not sure what I did but everything came out in code. Thank you for those who let me know, because it didn't look like that on my screen. I'm new to posting things on I usually use other sites so if anyone has any idea as to what I did please let me know I'd love to hear it. Any way, I'd love to also get feedback on this piece as well, and any suggestion for different pieces would be lovely as well. With much love, -Mo**_

* * *

Here she is again, another long, drawn out day that's still not over. Lucy feels like this has become the norm in her new life. Well, work life that is. After being promoted to manager last month her already busy schedule expanded. Lately she's rarely had time for her boyfriend,despite the fact that they work together

Lucy lets out another sigh as she begins to walk in to the conference room of another board meeting she will hold. Walking into the rectangular room with books lining the walls for decoration. Because there's _no way_ all of those books have actually been opened before. She takes her seat at the head of the table furthest from the door and the mindless chatter begins to die down

Clearing her throat to begin, she lets her mind wander as her words flow easily out of her mouth like water down a stream. She's only about 20 minutes into this meeting when she kicks off her heels and stretches her legs. When she does so, however, she hits something kind of soft. Now slightly confused she stumbles over her words

It isn't long after redeeming herself that Lucy begins to feel something skim up her legs, startled, she smacks her knee under the table earning a couple of confused stares from her co-workers. It isn't until she looks down at the 'something' resting on her thigh that she recognizes a hand. But not just the hand, the owner of said hand.

She'd recognize that hand anywhere. That hand has done so much to and for her. It's held her own when she's lonely or upset. It's stroked back her hair and has pleasured her at night. Yeah, she knows that hand. It's Natsu's.

Her throat suddenly feels tight, as Lucy begins to pick up where she lefts off. It isn't long after that she feels a second hand find its way up her black mini skirt while the first one finds its way to her ass.

Her heart starts to beat so hard she swears everyone can hear it, she can feel heat rising on the back of her neck as she tries to focus on the board meeting.

She can feel Natsu wrapping her legs around his waist, while he begins to play with the lacy fabric of her panties. Swallowing hard, she drops one hand between her legs to block his path, not realizing the situation she put herself in.

She feels him grab her hand under the table and put her first two fingers into his mouth giving them a long, hard suck. Quickly retracting her hand she smacks it on the table earning her some more glances as she tries so very hard to focus on the meeting.

Her efforts are futile, she realizes this when Natsu begins trailing kiss up her thigh getting dangerously close to her panties then switching to the other one.

Taking a sip of her water she nearly chokes, when he gives a long lick up her folds that are still covered by her underwear.

She lets out a sigh of frustration, knowing that Natsu is going to make her life a living hell in this moment. She can't control her leg, which is now bouncing under the table, but be it because of anticipation, or anger at the man under the table, she doesn't know.

She blows some of her bangs out of her face and tries to trudge onward with the meeting _again_ , but by this point Natsu has yanked her panties past her knees and her co- workers are voicing their concern.

Ignoring both parties, she manages to talk through her next page of notes, but its not long after does she feel the fiend under the table spread her thighs a little more and rest his hands on top of them, giving a long, languid lick up her now uncovered sex.

Her thighs begin to shake involuntarily, and it takes everything she has to hold back her moan. But her voice raises an octave, which doesn't go unnoticed by everyone else in the room, Natsu included. She can practically _feel_ the smile over taking his features as he hums into her while he thrusts his tongue into her tight entrance.

By this point Lucy has nearly forgotten the fact that she's in a board meeting, her hands now gripping her arm rests like a lifeline. She looks at the clock, forty-five minutes remaining.

She groans inwardly, but it has little to do with the man between her legs, and everything to do with the damn clock that seems to tick by slower then normal. She lets out a long breath and sits a little straighter in her chair, because she'd be damned to let Natsu win this round. Oh, no she's getting through this meeting without clueing in the others in the room as to what's going on at their feet.

Or so she thinks, because right now Natsu as found her bundle of nerves and is currently sucking on it, only that, but he's also drawing nonsensical shapes and patterns on the insides of her thighs with both hands, causing them to tremble.

She closes her eyes, and lets out a deep breath, pulling her hair up in a band around her wrist. Apologizing to her co-workers for her actions, thus far into the meeting, she picks back up in her notes talking a little faster then before.

Natsu begins to pick up the pace as well just to spite the poor blonde. He's abandoned her bundle and has made his way back to her entrance, probing it with his tongue before entering and tasting her. He snakes his right hand up and rubs her hip before dipping back down to rub her nub in circles in time with his thrusting tongue.

Lucy gently grinds her hips into his, trying to help him relieve some of her built up pressure without drawing too much attention to herself. Looking up she relieved to find almost everyone is taking notes, save for Gray who is trying to hide the fact he's more then likely texting his girlfriend Juvia.

Turning to a new page of her notes, she glances at the clock. Only thirty minutes remaining. If she's lucky she can try and get through the rest of the meeting with time to spare, and _enjoy_ what Natsu is doing. But right now, she's trying her hardest to ignore him. She's doing pretty well too, that is until Natsu takes notice of her stilled thighs, and kicks it up a notch.

He takes the liberty to switch his positions Flicking her nerves with his tongue before latching on to it and sucking again, and entering one digit into her wet heat. He hears her gasp when he finds that one prefect spot and begins pressing into it with his finger, slipping in a second one to help.

Lucy bites down on her tongue trying to silence her noises. Picking up again, she stumbles over her words drawing the others around the table attention to her. Apologizing yet again, she looks back at her notes while sipping on some water, desperately trying to not choke on it again. Noticing that she's almost at the end of her notes she smirks and continues on.

But Natsu isn't going to let things become easy for her, he pulls back from her, still working his fingers inside of her and begins kissing up her thigh some more drawing even more shivers from her while his free hand picks up where his mouth was. Drawing her closer and closer to Lucy's pending release.

She reaches the end of her notes, glancing up at the clock to see that she has twenty- two minutes left. She breathes a sigh of release and leans back in her chair a little, asking if anybody has anything to add. She tries to contain her distaste when Gray begins to speak, adding in the notes he has scribbled down.

She feels heat begin to coil in her belly and she knows that she's passed the point of no return. Natsu must know it too because he latches back onto her, redoubling his efforts and pushing her over the edge.

Lucy leans over her notes, closes her eyes and bites down on her finger as she comes. She tries and thankfully succeeds at pushing down her scream. She doesn't notice everyone is leaving until she feels Gray's hand on her shoulder asking if she's ok.

She waves him off and when everyone has left Natsu crawls out from under the table a smirk playing on his lips. She ignores him. Lucy tugs her skirt down and flings her panties at Natsu's face. And on wobbly legs she exits the room, notes in hand beginning to plan her revenge on the pink haired man.


	2. Natsu's Point of View

**_So this is the second part to_ "The Office" _it's kind of short, and rushed. My apologies if it isn't that good. But I got some request for a sequel, and_ Mirjam _asked for a version in Natsu's POV. I plan on posting one last part to this story. Not sure when I'll have it out, I still need to figure out what exactly will happen. But anyway, thank you so much for all of the support I've gotten so far. As always, and from any author ever, your comments are always appreciated. And if any of you have any suggestion for my writing, or something that I could write, I'd love to hear it. With love -MO_**

* * *

Of course he would drop his pen under the table where he couldn't reach it.

Well, correction _four_ pens under the table where he couldn't reach them. And two of them weren't even his. Hopefully Juvia didn't notice when Natsu's sneaky hand reached over to her obnoxious pile of pens, taking one twirling it between his fingers for a total of five seconds before dropping it and watching as it rolled away from where his feet couldn't kick it back.

And that happened _four_ times, during his meeting, because screw listening when it was boring as hell anyway.

If he had it his way, he'd be a couch potato for the rest off his life and picking fights with who ever walked through his door. But alas he's been dating Lucy for years now, and a college education was important to her, and also some one who wasn't on their ass all day. And that's what led to his situation right now. Crawling under a table in an office building to retrieve four pens because he doesn't now how to twirl them, and doesn't have long enough legs.

He stilled when he heard the door open, praying it wasn't anyone important, and that they weren't going to find him there, because come on, that's embarrassing.

He lowered his head in defeat when he heard numerous footsteps come trudging through the door. He plopped down on his butt and pulled out his phone, scrolling through it until everyone leaves.

He's there for quite a while, after years of listening to people drone on and on he's acquired the skill of tuning people out, he hears them, he just doesn't recognize their voices or what their saying. Which is what he's doing right now.

Well, that is until a shoe drops in front of his face and startles him. Followed closely by a second one and then a foot poking him in the side.

A devious grin finds it way to his lips because he _knows_ that foot. It's Lucy's, there's always a smudge on her big toe as the result of her impatience; she never waits for it to dry before slipping on shoes.

He looks up a little to clarify that it is her. He knows for sure that it is now, because Lucy always sits to the edge of her seat with her legs partially open.

Natsu scoots forward. If he's going to be stuck under this table he might as well pass the time. Carefully he snakes his hand up her leg.

He feels her jump, biting his tongue so that he doesn't release a laugh he rest his hand on her lap. The other finding it's way to her ass.

Smirking, Natsu brings his hands back down to her legs gently spreading them and wrapping them around his waist to give him self more room. He begins to tug on and finger her lace panties, just as a teaser. No pleasure, _yet._

Lucy drops a hand between her legs, trying to impede his path. But oh, what a mistake she made. Natsu reached out and snatched her first two fingers bring them to his mouth and sucking on them. He swirls his tongue around them and bites gently before releasing her slimy fingers, noticing that her hand is shaking as she pulls it away. Smacking it on the table in the process.

He can hear her getting flustered as he trails kisses up her thighs, getting closer to her panties before backing off and switching to the other one. Soon however he gets bored with this, loving to tease his girlfriend he leans in and gives her a long lick up her cover folds. He knows she shocked by the way he hears Lucy gurgle her water slightly and the muscles in her thigh tighten.

He uses her to his own advantage. Using her now bouncing leg to slip her panties down her thighs. He vaguely registers everyone's voices in the room. He's a man on a mission, and he _will_ pleasure Lucy in this board meeting, she kicked him and now she must pay the price.

He gives her a little break, letting her talk so people don't get too suspicious, but it's not long until he spreads her legs a little more and gives a lick up her now uncovered sex. Lucy's voice raises an octave, and Natsu doesn't miss it. A smile makes its way to his lips and he hums in delight, thrusting his tongue into her wet heat.

A smile over taking his face once more, he begins to focus. Pleasuring Lucy like this is something he has done many times in the past. However never in a public setting like so, and he'd be lying if he said this didn't give him a rush.

Natsu's tongue begins to work without his menstruations, doing this to her, is almost as easy as breathing. He doesn't need to think about it, everything just comes so naturally that he could do it for hours on end.

He feels Lucy straightening in her seat and that's when he knows she's not letting this get to her. In retaliation, Natsu kicks it up a notch. Pulling out his tongue, he moves up slightly and latches onto her bundle of nerves, and begins to draw nonsensical patterns on her thighs just feel them tremble.

Natsu hears Lucy apologize again and he sees her throw her hair up in the corner of his eye. That's how he knows she's close. She always likes to keep her hair off of her sweaty neck right before she climaxes.

Abandoning his spot he moves back to her entrance, probing it slightly before thrusting his tongue back in. His thumb replacing where his mouth once was, rubbing circles in time with his tongue.

He feels her grind into him slightly; telling him that what he's doing is working. Delighted he keeps it up. That is until he notices she's not stumbling over her words and the fact that her once bouncing thighs are stilled. As revenge, he switches positions once again. Tongue flicking her nub, he before latching onto it and sucking.

This time however, he slips a single finger into her, moving it around until he found her special spot and pressing into it. He's rewarded with a small gasp that probably drew some attention. He doesn't care however, quickly slipping in a second finger to help the first one.

Lucy stumbles over her notes. _Again._ Quite pleased with himself, Natsu pulls away from her, still working his fingers inside. He begins kissing along the insides of thighs; drawing shivers with every one, while his free hand takes the now vacant spot his mouth had.

Lucy leans back into her chair after shes done speaking, a silent invite for Natsu. She's starting to leak out onto his fingers more than before so he knows she's close. Still working his fingers inside, he reattaches his mouth, redoubling his efforts in the process. When Lucy folds over the desk, clinching and releasing around his fingers at a rapid pace he pulls out.

Once he hears everyone leaves he crawls out form under the table. He can't help the smirk on his lips. He watches her as she silently pulls her skirt down and flings her panties at his face. She doesn't see him catch them. She also doesn't see him twirl a pen around in his hand.


	3. Lucy's Revenge

**So I want to apologize that this took so long to get out. I'm not even all that happy with it, it's 2 am for me and storming. It's fast paced, and I might redo it later. But for now this is the last part for this story. I want to thank you all so much for all the support I got, I never expected this story to be so popular, and for that I am very grateful. I got a lot of wonderful messages and suggestions, I tried to include them but I got a couple reviews and some PMs that made me a little uncomfortable. Though out of every suggestion I think I loosely based this off of what Ruby told me in the PM I got, so shout out to Ruby Dragon Fairy.** **As always, if you have any suggestions for any other pieces I could write, I'd love to hear them.**

 **With love -Mo**

* * *

Lucy walked into the house _fuming._ Oh, she was going to _kill him._

She knew that Natsu was wild and daring, hell; she fell in love with that side with him. But getting her off while she was hosting a meeting _with others present in the room!_ Yeah, he was going to die.

She practically slammed the door shut behind her, kicking off her shoes and tossing her bag down.

"Natsu Dragneel! Get your pink haired self over here right now!" She screamed. Natsu quickly peeked his head out of the fridge. He's pink hair was mused, sleeves rolled up and tie disheveled. He took one look at her smirked, then pulled her panties out of his pocket and flung them at her face.

Batting them away, she stormed over to him, anger swirling in her eyes, with a hint of something else swimming around there. She reached up grabbed his tie and yanked him down so that he was eye level with him. "You sir, are going to pay." She said eerily quiet and calm.

Natsu reached up and affectionately brushed some of her hair out of her face before smirking once more. "Oh, am I now?"

Lucy had enough. She reached behind him and kicked the door to the fridge closed and dragged him to her bed on the other side of the apartment. Once there, she turned them around so that his back faced the bed and pushed him down, his feet still hanging over the side. Lucy crawled over him and straddled his hips. In turn he reached up and rested his hands on her.

She pried them away, if she couldn't get the satisfaction of touching him, then he wasn't going to touch her. With that being said, Lucy wasn't going to tie him up either. _Oh no._ Natsu like that too much. And this was _revenge._

Ignore the small whimper that slipped from his lips, and the puppy-dog eyes he was giving her. Because really? _Puppy-dog eyes? In the bedroom?_ How immature. No she was fully prepared to constantly bat his hands away because he was persistent and she was stubborn.

Leaning down, as if she was going to kiss him, Lucy swerved her head last minute and went for his ear, pinning his hands up by his head, she whispered. "Yeah, you _are."_

Natsu groaned, feeling an all too familiar tightness in his pants. He smiled to himself, his girlfriend is _hot._

Lucy attached herself to his neck. Like a leech, she sucked her way down, biting and kissing, drawing moans from the man beneath her. She made sure to leave quite a bit of bruising. Not too much to make it seem like Natsu was attacked, but just enough to clue people in on what happens after work.

Finishing up her assault on his neck, she scooted down a little, and sure enough she felt him push into her butt. Swiveling her hips, she gasped at the sensation, and was rewarded with a throaty moan from her lover.

Keeping it up, she circled hips just enough to get herself wet. Lifting her hips, she scooted forward until she was sitting on his chest. Whimpering at loss of friction, Natsu wriggled his hand from her grasp and went for her breast. Hissing, Lucy, wretched his hand down again, making an tsk noise while doing so.

A low growl resonated from Natsu's chest, however Lucy was quick to silence it when she lifted her hips once more, removing her hands from Natsu's wrists, only to be quickly replaced with feet, hips lifted to his face, and her hands behind her for support.

A small smirk playing on his lips, Natsu leaned forward, tongue curiously prodding her, before he licked up her folds and latched on to her clit, giving her a long hard, suck.

Shuttering out a moan, Lucy pushed her hips further into him, to which he greedily lapped up her juices.

Deciding to make this quick so that he could relieve the ache in his pants, he didn't go easy on her, oh no, he went fast and worked magic on her.

Swirling his tongue around her nub, Lucy let out a loud moan, shortly followed by a gasp for when he gently bit down. Taking advantage of her, stunned, Natsu dislodged one hand and used it to stroke her inner walls. He nudged his fingers back until her found her favorite spot and pressed into it mercilessly. Sucking on her hard.

Slipping in a second finger like he did earlier, he moved his hand awkwardly tucking it under his chin and thrusting up further into her. He was rewarded with a loud breathy moan and a barely concealed shout.

Natsu hummed, knowing full well that he just sent vibrations down her core. Pumping his fingers faster, and humming some more, Lucy started to squirm on top of him, pushing her hips into him more. Looking up at her from between his legs, he saw her head thrown back, not even bothering to smother the noises falling out of her mouth.

Releasing with a shout of pleasure, Lucy began to shake a little, Natsu, cleaned her up and allowed her to catch her breath. Once she did, Lucy pulled down her skirt again, climbing off of him, thoroughly confusing him in the process.

She danced out of his reach, cocked her head and said, "So take out for dinner?"

Groaning, Natsu let his head fall back to the bed, and responded with a longing, "Yeah, just let me go take a cold shower."


End file.
